Esta Noche
by Solesc
Summary: Solo la noche sabia lo que pasaba en aquella habitación cada vez que ella llegaba...


**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** El siguiente one-shot tiene contenido que podría resultar ofensivo y/o inapropiado para algunos. Leerlo o no es tu decisión, la clasificación está hecha.

* * *

 _ **Esta noche**_

••

••

La obscuridad era reducida por la luz de unas cuantas velas; su confidente la noche, era la única que sabía lo que hacían desde hace tiempo cada vez que ella llegaba.

El silencio de la habitación que compartían era quebrantado por los suaves suspiros de la princesa ante las caricias que el rubio le proporcionaba a su delicado cuerpo. Ambos en la cama, el encima ella, cuidando no lastimarla.

-Bésame, por favor bésame- dijo Anna en un susurro.

Kristoff le dedico una mirada llena de amor y pasión. Con calma se acercó a los rosados labios de Anna y los junto con los suyos, satisfaciendo sus deseos. Se separaron, ambos con la respiración entrecortada y con sonrisas adornando sus rostros, el rubio abrazo a la pelirroja, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo; juntaron sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos, perdiéndose por un momento en sus pensamientos.

Kristoff se sentía como en un sueño; muchas veces se había sentido solo, muchas veces había sido rechazado o evitado por las personas, sin embargo sabía que nada era para siempre, y ahora lo comprobaba, la soledad y la tristeza que lo acompaño gran parte de su vida se habían esfumado, todo se había convertido en amor y alegría desde que conoció a la pequeña mujer que lo había acogido en su vida y corazón.

Anna, por su parte, sentía como si miles de luces de colores invadieran su interior, las cuales iluminaban todos los sueños y anhelos que deseaba hacer realidad con su acompañante. Pensó en los amores que había recibido en su vida, de sus padres, de Elsa, todos reales, sinceros, pero ninguno comparado con el que le brindaba el rubio.

Anna, ahora se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre Kristoff, recorriendo con sus pequeñas manos el pecho desnudo del rubio, con tal calma y admiración que parecía que lo hacía por primera vez, el cerro los ojos, disfrutando los sutiles movimientos sobre su cuerpo. La pelirroja poso sus manos en los anchos hombros de su pareja y se acercó a su rostro.

-Bésame, como si fuera esta noche la última vez- suplico ella. El rubio, que la sostenía firmemente de las piernas, aflojo su agarre y sonrió, el cumpliría todo lo que su princesa deseara.

Tomo el redondo rostro de la chica entre sus grandes manos y termino de acercarlo al suyo, creando un beso que rozaba en la lujuria. Anna enredo los dedos en la rubia melena de su hombre, en un intento por profundizar aún más el beso; por su parte, Kristoff bajo lentamente sus manos del rostro de la princesa y se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo sobre él, memorizando las curvas de aquella mujer, su mujer. Acariciaba y apretaba con sumo cuidado los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo de Anna; ella se enderezo y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejaba escapar sonoros suspiros, el placer que la invadía era algo maravilloso, sentía todo tan perfecto.

Lo que ahora pasaba nunca se repetiría, cada momento juntos era diferente y especial, solo eran ellos, y la noche se encargaría de mantener en secreto lo que ocurriera.

Kristoff se deleitaba con el cuerpo de Anna, su piel se sentía tan suave bajo sus grandes manos, un poco lastimadas por su oficio, su cabello caía libremente por sus hombros, los sonidos que emitía lo estaban volviendo loco, nunca la vio más hermosa; Anna se acercó a su rostro, jadeando suavemente, el podía respirar su aliento, sentirlo como una cálida brisa; paso una de sus manos por la nuca de ella y la acerco a él, besándola de nuevo. Un dulce y conocido sabor a chocolate lo invadió.

Ambos abrían sus mentes y se dejaban llevar por sus instintos. La magia del momento conspiro en su contra y ninguno de ellos pudo esperar más.

-Por favor- susurro ella separándose solo un poco de sus labios y acariciando suavemente los lóbulos de las orejas del rubio- por favor Kristoff, te necesito.

Anna no tuvo que decir más, el sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería. Y no podía negarse, también lo deseaba.

De una forma un poco dominante, Kristoff la tumbo en la cama y se colocó encima de ella, la respiración de ambos era entrecortada. Cuando su mano paso suavemente por entre las piernas de Anna, sucedieron tres cosas: ella cerró los ojos, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior, ese último acto le resulto sumamente atractivo al rubio y lo motivo a seguir. Él se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió ligeramente, robándole más suspiros, las pequeñas manos de Anna se aferraron a las sabanas cuando sintió como el rubio invadía su interior con su masculinidad.

La princesa paso sus delgados brazos por el cuello del rubio mientras iniciaban una sensual danza, aquella con la que ya estaban familiarizados varias noches atrás. El apoyo sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de Anna mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

Sus cuerpos eran uno solo, Anna cerro sus ojos y se aferró a la espalda de su hombre, provocándole algunas marcas; el sentía los sutiles movimientos del cuerpo bajo el, mientras pensaba en ellos mismos. El destino se había encargado de reunirlos, de lograr que estuvieran juntos, sin duda él ponía todo y a todos en su lugar. El gemido ronco de Kristoff alerto a la princesa, el termino dentro de ella, provocándole a ambos un suspiro de satisfacción. Con cada encuentro Anna se convencía de ser una chica con suerte. Kristoff era un amante exquisito.

Cuando terminaron, el salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado, ambos respirando entrecortadamente y con sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros.

El destello de las velas se había extinguido y era reemplazado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas. Anna se acercó al pecho del rubio y el la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, acercándola a su cuerpo lo más que podía, como si temiera perderla. Él quería tenerla en sus brazos, verla a los ojos, verla junto a el por siempre.

Anna paso suavemente su mano por una mejilla del rubio, llamando su atención, sus miradas glaseadas de amor se encontraron y sonrieron. Las palabras salían sobrando, de nada servirían en este momento. Juntaron sus labios en un último beso, antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Esta noche, al igual que otras tantas, quedaría grabada en sus corazones por siempre.

Esta noche era testigo, una vez más, del amor que la princesa y el montañés se tenían, un amor verdadero, puro y sincero.

Esta noche sus corazones bailaban con los sentimientos y emociones recientes hasta que el sol volviera a brillar.

* * *

 _"Porque esta noche es para siempre_

 _lo que ahora es no se repetirá;_

 _que esta noche_

 _nuestro sueño se convierta en realidad;_

 _porque esta noche es para siempre_

 _abre tu mente déjate llevar_

 _esta noche_

 _bailemos hasta que el sol vuelva a brillar"_

••

••

No se por que rayos me obsesione con esta canción.

No puedo creer que haya escrito esto Tuve una hemorragia nasal después de leerlo ya completo e imaginarme a Kristoff. Ñaaaa, quiero un Kristoff. (creo que eso fue raro) Envidio a Anna.

Bien esto está basado en dos canciones; la primera es "Esta Noche" de Sasha, Benny y Erick; la segunda es "Bésame" (xD) del Sr. Vicente Fernández. Como verán, tome más referencia de la primera, cuando vi el video mi imaginación voló; la otra la escuche en un concierto que pasaron en tv (xD!), con ambas me fue inevitable el pensar en algo Kristanna, es mi segundo intento en escribir algo "sexi". Creo que tantas vacaciones me están afectando, noooo!

Cortito pero coqueto. Espero no crean que soy una pervertida.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gusto o no háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
